


Friendships Can Transcend Lifetimes

by SailorHaumea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e19 The Guru, Gen, Missing Scene, Momo is Gyatso, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: While at the Eastern Air Temple, Guru Pathik reveals information to Aang that gives him some happiness.
Relationships: Aang & Gyatso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Friendships Can Transcend Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the statement made in the Avatar Extras for The Southern Air Temple that there were plans for Book 1 to include an episode about how Momo was the reincarnation of Monk Gyatso, but it was cut. I decided to write a short oneshot set during The Guru that incorporates the tidbit instead.

"Aang, I'm sure you've heard by now the old saying that friendships can transcend lifetimes, right?" Guru Pathik asked as they sat together.

"Of course," Aang nodded.

"Did you know that Momo is proof of this?"

Aang blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The guru let out a chuckle. "I can sense that Momo met you in another lifetime, long ago."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who was he?"

Pathik smiled warmly. "Momo here is the reincarnation of Monk Gyatso."

The Avatar's eyes widened, and then he grinned from ear to ear. "Wow! Thank you for telling me this. It really makes me feel better, to know that Gyatso is still with me, even if he is now a flying lemur."

Pathik laughed heartily.


End file.
